Adventures In Farming:Take Two
by SaturnMillennium
Summary: For the past two years Kagami and Kai have been nothing more than friends and the Valley has recognized them as brother and sister. Love is in the air, however, and things are starting to change between them. Will a mysterious new maiden and jealous bachelors change things or are these two truly a match made in heaven?
1. Beach Opening

Adventures in Farming:Take Two

Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or anything related to it. This goes for the entire story because I get tired of doing these...

Author's Note:Okay so this is my redo of Adventures in Farming: Johan and Judai. Sadly I'm taking them out since I would not do the characters justice like my "sister" does. But please don't stop reading because of that. I've got good plans for this story so enjoy everyone!

Chapter 1:Take Two/ Kai's Beach Opening

Kagami woke up bright and early with a big grin on her face. She sprang out of bed and dashed over to the clock. It read 6 am.

_Right on schedule! He should be here-_

But before she could finish her thought a knock came on the door.

* * *

A dark tanned boy with a purple bandana and a brown and white shirt walked up the path towards Star Farm.

_Whew! Almost there. Now the first stop of the day is..._

He stopped right in his tracks.

_Kagami..._

He found himself blushing at the thought of her name.

_No no NO! This is NOT the time to be thinking things like that. You've got a job to do Kai. _

He did his best to compose himself as he knocked on her door. Kagami opened it a little too fast and it flew against the wall.

_Whoops. Cool it Kags. _She thought embarrassed.

Kai just smiled his famous little half-smile.

"Hey there! How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, good. How about yourself?" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. Well today's the Beach Opening so you'll be there to support me again right? I mean...if you have the time of course! I know your busy with the farm and all so I don't want to force you...it'd just be nice if you came." he rambled.

_Nice job Kai...now she thinks your weird. _He thought annoyed with himself. He felt himself blushing as she responded:

"Yeah of course I'll be there! I mean...whenever I can make it. I am busy with the farm and all like you said."

He smiled. "Great! Well I'll see you later I guess."

He was gone as quickly as he came. She shut the door, screamed, and slumped to the floor.

_WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT?! I'm such an IDIOT! _she thought angrily at herself.

_I wasn't supposed to be THAT excited..._

She sighed before getting back up.

_Oh well. Time for work..._

* * *

Kai's face was bright red as he walked away from the farm and towards some trees. Since it was 6 am and he couldn't scream he hit his head against them instead.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID! You were there to invite her to the festival not marry her. She probably thinks I'm a loser now. I hope that I wasn't blushing too hard. But that isn't the issue...the fact that it sounded like a love confession is. _

He groaned as he made his way towards Dr. Hardy's clinic.

_Oh well...I've still got a job to do._ He thought with a sigh as he knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

The clock struck noon as Kagami threw the eggs in the shipping bin and dashed to the beach. Kai was looking around for her frantically while fixing Rock some stir-fry.

_It's getting late...maybe she's not coming..._he thought sadly as he plated the food and handed it to Rock.

"Thanks man!" Rock said happily as he grabbed the plate from Kai's hand started stuffing himself.

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Kai said distantly as he looked towards the beach entrance. Rock stared at him.

"You waiting for someone Kai?"

Kai blushed at his suggestion.

"Uh, no dude! Almost everyone's here after all..." he said.

He looked slightly defeated as Kagami ran down the beach.

"KAGAMI!" They both shouted. She waved to them as Kai and Rock eyed each other.

"So...you too huh?" Rock whispered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kai asked confused.

"You like Kagami. You seem to hit on her a lot."

Kai blushed at his statement.

"No way dude! Kags is like my sister. I'd never do that to her...or anyone else for that matter."

Rock looked annoyed with his answer.

"It looks like that but I know the truth. We're two of the same kind. I know...I'll appoint you as my rival. That should make things interesting! May the best man win." Rock said as he walked away towards Kagami.

Kai just shook his head and muttered:

"What a jerk."

Today fortune's favor was smiling at Kai because Kagami quickly, yet politely, shooed Rock away. She then power-walked over to Kai leaving Rock's mouth hanging wide open. Kai grinned as she came over.

"Hey there Kags! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it..." Kai said suddenly. She just smiled at him.

"Of COURSE I was coming! Farmer girl's gotta eat y'know? Besides...I wouldn't miss this for the world." She exclaimed happily.

Kai felt his heart skip a beat.

"So...what would you like this year?" Kai asked as he sharpened his knives. Kagami sat and thought for a minute.

"Are you doing the same as last year? You know, breakfast and lunch, then the desserts?" she asked cautiously.

Kai nodded. After a moment of silence Kagami finally said:

"Well, there is something I've always wanted to try...Ruby mentioned it to me."

"What is it?" Kai asked a little more curiously than he should have.

"Well...it's called Chirashi Sushi. Ever heard of it?" Kagami asked quizzically.

Kai's face fell and he looked pale. If you didn't know better it would have looked like he was going to throw up everywhere.

"Umm...well...yeah. But you see...if there's anything on this planet that I hate the most it would be that." Kai said with an angry undertone in his voice. Kagami just blinked.

"Oh...well I understand. Then I'll just order something else then. Sorry I asked." she apologized quickly.

Kai sighed then shook his head.

"No...if you want to try it, you have to right too. It's not like I'm not eating it." Kai said.

His normal grin appeared as he got out some rice and some pre-made Scrambled Eggs.

"Besides..." he said as he started cooking.

"...I keep forgetting I'm feeding the town's favorite, hard-working farmer. She deserves any food she wants."

Kagami turned dark red.

"K-Kai! That's not true. Yeah I work hard but I-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Kai covered her mouth with a clean napkin.

"Even if you're right...you're still my favorite farmer." He said sheepishly as he handed her the napkin and stared hard at the food.

He was blushing madly at this point but it was hidden slightly by the steam from his stove. Kagami blinked again. She was contemplating what he had just said.

"A-anyways...here's the food. Come see me when you're done." Kai said with a smile and handed her the plate.

She nodded at him and then walked off to sit down with Muffy and Celia. They greeted her with hugs and immediately called Nami over to see her.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Muffy asked. Kagami looked confused.

"How'd what go?" she replied.

Celia looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Kags, your conversation with Kai of course! You two were redder than Nami's hair." she said impatiently.

Kagami blushed again.

"Oh y-you were paying attention to that? Oh well umm...nothing much. He was just worried that I wasn't going to show up and then made me Chirashi Sushi. He told me that it was the thing he hated most." she answered quickly.

She then took a bite of her food and smiled. It was the perfect combination of sushi, egg, rice, and vegetables. Sure the flavor was a little weird, but other than that, it was heavenly. Kagami eagerly took another bite and then stared off dreamily at the afternoon sun.

"You know...it was super sweet for him to make this anyways. And on top of that...it's AMAZING!" Kagami said happily as she held the plate out for each of them to try.

They took her up on this gesture and one by one picked up a bit of the sushi mix to try. She was right. It was the best sushi they had ever tasted and didn't hold back their delight:

"It's SO GOOD!"

"I wish he'd have made ME one! The blend of flavors is INCREDIBLE!"

"WOAH! This totally blows Ruby's meals out of the water! And I didn't think that was possible!"

Kagami nodded and smiled. She was happy that they praised him so. As she continued eating she didn't notice the slight dreamy look Kai was giving her from the stand and the angry look Rock was giving him. Tension was building up in the Valley and no one could feel it...No one except the Witch Princess that is. She watched them from up high in the sky.

"Oooh! This looks like fun! I think I'll play around with Kagami's two beaus for a while."

She flew away but not before taking one last glance back at Rock's angry stare.

* * *

"Soo...how was everything?" Kai asked Kagami. The afternoon had come and the sky was already stained a bright red. Kai and Kagami were leaning over the stand, Kai behind, Kagami in front.

"It was AMAZING! I think it's the best Opening you've ever had Kai." Kagami said.

Kai smiled and blushed a little at her praise.

"Aww...thanks Kags. It means a lot...I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"No problem. You deserve it. And well..." Her voice trailed off.

"...I really missed you."

She suddenly did something that shocked them both. She gave him a big hug. He blushed. She blushed. He hugged her back, tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I missed you too Kagami...more than you'll ever know." he said quietly.

The beach was empty and the sky was going from red to dark blue. It was just the two of them all alone. But they knew it wouldn't last because Thomas would come back to help clean up the beach. However, they both still wished that time would stop and they'd have this moment forever. Finally, reality caught up to them and they broke their embrace simultaneously.

"So...umm...I saved this for you." Kai said as he tried to break the awkward silence.

He pulled out a white bag.

"I saved the last one before Daryll took them all. It's got some more sushi, stir fry, and a few small trinkets for the road. Come back and see me, will you?"

Kagami nodded.

"I'll be here everyday, like last year."

"And the year before that?"

"And the year before that. Thanks Kai."

Kagami ran off then turned around to wave back at him. He smiled and waved back.

_That was fun! Alright...back to work. _Kagami thought to herself as she ran back to Star Farm.


	2. Birthday

Chapter 2: Relations/Happy Birthday

Over the next two days Kagami visited Kai almost every hour. She had a lot of crops to plant and she was starting to realize that she might have overdone it just a tad. However, Kai was completely aware of this and had some shaved ice ready at her disposal. He knew it got like this at the beginning, middle and near the end of every summer. He honestly wondered how she made it through the other seasons but tried not to dwell on it. It wasn't working out too well however, and once again he found himself thinking about her well being.

_It worries me that she's growing so many crops. I know she needs the money but still she should take better care of herself. I can't always be here no matter how much I want too but...but I'm sure she can handle things. I need to stop being such a worrywart. _

Another problem they had was that everyone in the Valley was still referring to them as "brother and sister". It's not that it really bothered Kai, in fact that made some things easier between them, but he didn't want to be "Kagami's older brother" forever. He wanted more from their relationship.

_Renouncing that title would be wonderful but I'm sure it won't happen anytime soon. Besides it's too sudden..._

His thoughts were interrupted by panting and a spray of sand followed by brown ponytails that flopped over his stand. Kagami had returned and she did not look well. Kai quickly set out a glass of water and two bowls of shaved ice beside her head which was buried in between her arm. Then he gently rubbed her hair.

"You alright there Kags?"

He got a moan as a response. After a few minutes she finally raised her head started eating the shaved ice.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Anything to help my favorite farmer."

She smiled at this.

"Aww. I'll be fine after this I hope. It's starting to get late and I'm almost done."

Kai nodded.

"What are you planting this year?"

"Everything." She moaned again.

"Tomatoes, corn, onions, pumpkins AND pineapples! Plus a few pink cat seeds I found..."

Kai perked up at pineapples. They were his favorite thing after all.

"Make sure to save me one of those pineapples."

Kagami laughed.

"Totally. Especially since you keep helping me out like this..."

"Like I said it's no problem. It's just..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well...I just want you to take better care of yourself. That's all. You running around the Valley in-between farming and ranching wears you out and you don't seem to always take care of yourself. Everything else comes before that and...it worries me. I'm worried something's gonna happen to you and I don't want that."

Before he could stop himself he grabbed her free hand and squeezed it tight. She blushed slightly.

"Kai...I promise you that I'll be alright. I'm sorry to have worried you like this...I do eat meals occasionally and take a few breaks, which is when I run around the Valley to saw hi to people...like you."

Kai was the one who turned red this time.

"Kags...you really know how to make a guy's day."

He let go of her hand and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes longer before Kagami stood up to pay Kai for the ice.

"Now let's see...I know my wallet is in here SOMEWHERE..." Kagami said with a frown. Kai smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure? I know you don't get a lot of customers so-"

"Kags, you've paid enough for today. I promise. Now go finish work and...try to be more careful."

She nodded, downed the rest of the water, and then ran off before his eyes causing him to sigh.

"What am I gonna do with that girl?"

He smiled and blushed happily as the sky transitioned from a faint baby blue to a luscious mango orange.

* * *

Six came faster than Kai anticipated with no new customers besides Rock who didn't buy anything. He just took a glass of water and complained about how Lumina and Kagami were constantly clinging to him. Kai completely ignored him and was quite happy when he left. Rock pissed him off quite a bit but they were kind of like brothers so he made the best of it. As Kai closed the shop he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze for a few minutes. The smell of the ocean and the faint summer sun beckoned him to the ocean. He gladly answered the call and made his way to the beach towels near the ocean. He sat down and leaned against the umbrella making sure his weight didn't cause it to fall. The gentle waves of the ocean and the fading calls of birds overhead lulled him to sleep for a few minutes. He woke up to a rather familiar voice saying:

"Guess who?!"

He jumped a bit even though the person talking quietly.

"Whoa...Kags...you scared me."

"Sorry to wake you sleepy head but it probably isn't a good idea to sleep out here at night." Kagami said as she sat down beside him.

"True but...I don't know I felt compelled to come over here. How long was I out for?"

"It's only 6:30." she said as she lay her head on his shoulder. He nodded and tried not to blush. It wasn't like this was the first time she had laid on his shoulder.

"Well it was only a cat nap then."

"Still."

"Alright, you win."

Kagami smiled. She liked it when he let her win.

"Tomorrow's your b-day right?" Kai asked after a while. Kagami nodded.

"Uh huh. I'll be eighteen."

"You're so young."

Kagami just laughed.

"That's a good thing sometimes."

"True. Umm...come to my room tomorrow. I'll have a present for you."

"Okay, I'll come in the morning. It's gonna rain tomorrow."

Kai blinked.

"How do you know that?"

Kagami started to panic. It wasn't like she could just tell him about the Harvest Sprite channel.

"Umm...well you see...when you're a farmer you learn to notice these things."

Kai nodded.

"Ahhhh I see. You need to teach me sometime."

"Sure thing." Kagami said with a nervous laugh.

Kai didn't seem to notice.

"Kags?"

"Hm..."

"Nothing."

* * *

The morning came and it was as gray and gloomy as Kagami had predicted. Kai looked outside the hotel window and frowned.

_This really isn't a lovely birthday..._Kai thought as he changed out of his pajamas and into his normal work clothes.

Kai crept downstairs quietly and slinked into the kitchen. The dark sky gave was a perfect cover. He got out several different ingredients and placed them around the kitchen carefully. Then he turned the oven up full blast while he mixed the ingredients swiftly. He only had until six until Ruby came inside so he had to hurry or else Kagami was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

Kagami got up and stretched.

_Oh that's right...I was supposed to see Kai. He has something for me._

Kagami got out of bed groggily and got dressed in her yellow top, orange skirt and pink pants.

_Maybe dressing like the season will help me pick up the pace..._she thought with a smile.

She darted out of the house and into the chicken coop. With one hand she rubbed the chickens and collected eggs with the other. She finished in a few minutes as she gently tossed the eggs in the shipping bin. She moved on to her cow and milked her quicker than the ominous clouds moving in. Putting the milk in her rucksack, she ran outside to check on her crops.

"Nothing's up yet. On to the Inn!" Kagami said with a happy grin as she ran down the path away from her house.

_I wonder what my present's gonna be?_

* * *

It was six thirty and Kai was carrying Kagami's present upstairs. He had been lucky Ruby had decided to oversleep that day which gave him plenty of time to finish. The aroma coming from the present was quite heavenly so he moved as quickly as possible not to attract any suspicious eyes (namely Rock's). As soon as he opened his door and set the present underneath the table a knock was heard at the door. He jumped.

_Great...Kags is here and I'm not even ready yet. Oh well. She's gonna be so stoked once I give her the cake. _Kai thought as he opened the door.

Sure enough it was Kagami who had a big grin on her face.

"Morning." Kai said with a smile.

"Good morning!"

"How's my birthday girl?"

"Just fine thanks. Still a drowsy though and the weather's not helping." she said with a small pout.

Kai smiled.

"Well, you certainly look like a child of summer today."

"I had to do _something_ to lift my spirits. You know I'm not too fond of rain."

He nodded and led her over to the table.

"Yeah...but we need it."

"That's true. It gives me less work to do anyways so I'm grateful."

Kai laughed.

"Oh you..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

He shifted around a bit.

"So...umm...close your eyes."

She obeyed. He smiled at her lovingly and pulled out the surprise from underneath the table. Then he did something that surprised even him. He leaned in, pushed her bangs back and kissed her on the forehead. Kagami's face flushed.

"K-Kai!"

"You can open your eyes now." he said softly.

She did and looked delighted at the wonderful chocolate and vanilla layered cake with milk-chocolate icing forgetting all about the kiss.

"Oh Kai..."

"Happy eighteenth birthday Kagami." Kai said.

His face had gone red too from before and he was doing his best to act like it was all planned. Kagami's sudden embrace didn't do much for him as he consequently turned a darker shade of red. He hugged her back though and they stayed like that until Kai cleared his throat.

"So, uh, I'm guessing you need to get back to work now huh?"

She nodded.

"Yeah but umm...thank you. Nobody's bothered to celebrate my birthday in a while so..."

"Anytime Kags. Catch you later?"

"You bet. Stay dry." Kagami said softly as she grabbed the cake and left.

"You too." Kai whispered after her.

After he heard the door click he let out a deep sigh and felt his face turn red again. He leaned back against the blue pillows and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

_Maybe...maybe it's not too early to tell her how I feel. After all this is beyond a simple crush..._

As he thought and came to terms with his true emotions his heart turned as yellow as the sun.

* * *

Kagami ran back to the ranch as fast as she could making sure to take care with her precious cargo.

_Kai is...so amazing and so sweet. He didn't have to do any of this for me but he did. And I have a feeling that I'm FINALLY starting to get to him as a woman and not as a little sister of sorts. That makes me quite happy since I plan on being his wife before too long. Ohhh what am I thinking about?! I've got a ways to go and I won't give up!_

Kagami grinned and ran into her house with a new resolve to work even harder and faster for the man she loved.


	3. Kai Versus Rock

Chapter 3: Kai vs. Rock

After the storm was another hot, and muggy day in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Golden rays of sunshine danced down everywhere and the Valley was practically glowing. Both Kagami and Kai were thrilled about this although the rest of the Valley was complaining. Kai was quite thrilled that their solution had been to stop at his Snack Shack for some shaved ice. He was secretly hoping Kagami would too before too long. He had no idea that she had a happy summer surprise of her own for him.

He also didn't know that Rock was about to confront him. It was written all over his face but Kai was completely oblivious due to his good money-making fortune. Rock walked over to the stand angrily and slammed his hands down on the stand.

"Hey! Kai! What do you think you're doing huh? You're thinking you're better than me now eh?"

Kai just stared at him completely lost.

"Umm...dude I don't know what you're talking about. Want some shaved ice?"

"Wha-NO! I want some answers here. What's the meaning of that cake you gave Kagami?"

"Ohhh that. Dude, it was her birthday yesterday so I thought I'd make her something. Don't tell me you didn't know it was her birthday?"

"No I didn't. But it DOES prove that you think you're better than me. You think you can win her over with your fancy cooking and THEN flaunt it in my face. I could have cooked her something if I had known..."

Kai was starting to get mad.

"Well, if you care as much for her as you think you do you would at least know when her birthday is! And what do you mean 'win her over'? She's like my sister."

"Oh cut that crap. We all know that's not the case anymore. Besides, I made you my rival remember? You do the same things I do!"

"Oh don't put me in the same league as you Rock! I'm NOT a womanizer like you are. Seriously, it's not cool dude. You make out with Muffy and then flirt with Lumina all in the same half-hour."

"Like you can talk. Having both Kagami and Popuri wrapped around your finger must be fun I'm sure."

"Watch yourself Rock. My relationship with Popuri is NONE of your business."

"I think it is...besides..." A tear rolled down Rock's cheek.

"I SAW KAGAMI FIRST!" He threw his fist at Kai's face but Kai dodged and swiveled out from the stand.

He tried to kick Rock's leg out from underneath him but Rock jumped and attempted to kick him in the face. Kai was forced to move back. He didn't actually want to hurt Rock...but he was on the verge of getting serious. Rock landed awkwardly and Kai took advantage of this and got him in a strangle hold. He wasn't letting go.

"Rock...I'll give you one last opportunity to leave the beach quietly." Kai whispered angrily.

"Like hell." Rock spat.

"Alrighty...I did warn you." Kai said with a shrug.

He let him go and then planted his fist into Rock's stomach. Rock was slightly winded but managed to kick Kai in the shin. Kai fell on he knees and Rock leapt on top of him. Kai managed to block most of his punches since Rock was flailing more than he was actually trying to deck him the face. Kai kneed him in the pants and decked him square in the jaw causing Rock to fall back and cry out in pain. Kai didn't care anymore. Rock needed to pay. He yanked him up by the collar and held one fist back ready to grant his wish.

"DAMN IT ROCK I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAW HER FIRST! SHE'S _MINE. _YES I'M BEST FRIENDS WITH BOTH OF THEM...but I only _like_ Popuri. I _LOVE_ Kagami. And I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. Besides, I'd never hurt either of them unlike you." Kai confessed.

"LOVE?!" Rock spat.

"Yeah LOVE! SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED YOU ASSHOLE. Maybe you would have if you actually looked at girls like PEOPLE instead of PLAY THINGS! But instead you hurt ALL of them! AND I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Kai was done talking and just started pounding Rock to bits.

* * *

Kagami ran past Turtle Pond and bounded onto the beach happily. She couldn't wait to see Kai's happy face and thank him for her birthday cake. It had been absolutely wonderful. Having some shaved ice would be quite nice too.

Those thoughts stopped abruptly when she saw the empty beach with blood-stained sand and the tense faces of Kai and Rock. They were fighting on the beach. And from what words she could piece together, they were fighting over HER. This wasn't acceptable. Fighting like this...

She snapped. She silently pulled out her hammer and her sickle and walked straight for them. Kai took notice and let go of Rock immedietly.

"Ka...ga...mi." Kai said slowly.

"Kagami...glad to see you." Rock said with a small smile.

Kagami just glared at the both of them.

"Silence." she said coldly.

Her purple eyes had no remorse at them once-so-ever and Kai was wondering if this was really the Kagami he knew and loved. She held her sickle up to Kai's neck and put her hammer directly over Rock's head.

"Your brother here...he started beating me up out of nowhere. I didn't do a thing so point that at hi—"

She hit Rock in the head. Hard, but not quite as hard as had tried to do with Mayor Thomas. Her objective wasn't to kill but impair.

"Silence jackass. Kai NEVER fights anyone without a reason. YOU probably provoked him with your sorry ass and it must have had to do something with me. And other Valley girls too, I'm sure. Now listen up and listen WELL Rock...I used to have a crush on you. But you never actually returned my feelings. You just played with them and then I started talking more with Kai and...well let's just say I'd choose him over you any day. Sorry if it hurts but that's love for you." Kagami said coldly.

Rock just held his head with one hand and tried to wipe the blood off his mouth with the other. His usual bright blue eyes looked dark, and deeply hurt. Kagami swiveled around and stuck the hammer under Kai's jaw and placed the sickle next to Rock's neck causing him to cringe slightly.

"Now YOU are coming with me." she said to Kai angrily.

He just stared at her in shock. He was afraid of what would happen to her if he disobeyed. She swiftly put both her tools back in her rucksack and slung Kai's arm over her shoulder. He balanced his weight out on her and they started to limp away. Kagami stopped for a second and called out to Rock one last time.

"Lumina was right behind me so she'll probably take you home. And by the way, our friendship is over if it wasn't already apparent to you."

She turned back around before the tears ran down her cheeks and she started to walk away with Kai. Kai looked at her sympathetically and contemplated whether or not he should apologize.

"Kagami...I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be."

"I'll bet. You're scarier than I am."

Kagami stopped again.

"Kai, it isn't my goal to be mean or scary but...but I can't stand to see you fighting or get hurt over me. Especially with someone like Rock since it's just not worth it."

She started sobbing. Kai felt like the worst person in the whole entire world. He used some of his leftover strength to pull Kagami into a hug to try and calm her down. Rock took note of this and looked down miserably. It was clear he had lost.

* * *

Once inside Kagami's house, Kai was forced to sit down and have her look over him. She was doing a very thorough job though as she cleaned and dressed his wounds. She even made him take off his shirt and roll up his pants so she could examine the rest of him. It was all quite embarrassing but he was more afraid of having her sickle embedded in a very delicate region so he complied.

"There, I think you're all done now." she said softly as she glanced him over one final time.

"Thank you Kagami. Are you sure I shouldn't go to Hardy's?"

"He won't be there now so that's why I brought you here. You can go see him later since you're gonna want a professional second opinion."

"Alrighty then." he said as he stood up.

"You're not going back to the stand today!"

"I know, chill. I was just going to the bathroom."

"Oh..."

As she waited patiently for him to return she contemplated on whether or not she would give him his surprise. She also wondered whether or not to give him another lecture. She had meant it when she said he'd be sorrier later but...she had calmed down and honestly didn't have the heart to punish him more. So she settled on forcing him to make them lunch...and possibly shaved ice.

"Is anybody home?" Kai said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagami jumped.

"Sorry...didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah I'm fine! I was just lost in thought and I didn't hear you come out. Sorry."

"It's fine. So...am I gonna die now?"

"Not if you make us lunch."

"Deal."

Kai gave her a huge grin and then limped over to the kitchen. Kagami just watched him and a smile escaped her lips.

"Did you want anything in particular?" he called over to her.

"No...anything's fine." she said softly.

He nodded in response. In about twenty minutes Kai had prepared spaghetti with baked corn on the side. He knew how much Kagami loved spaghetti and he hoped it would help quell her anger. He was right, for the most part, because she appeared happier as they sat down to eat. However, she still wasn't talking to him much. It bothered him to see her this quiet. He finally decided to make some small talk.

"Sooo...did you hear about that dance their having this year?"

"Yeah I did. Rock asked me to go." Kagami said coldly.

Kai sighed.

"Ohh...I'm sorry." he said remorsefully.

They were quiet for a moment before Kai murmured:

"Well...I guess that means your stuck with me."

Kagami looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess so."

"Do you have your dress?"

"No. I don't own anything like that actually. I thought about ditching Rock, or maybe borrowing something from Lumina..."

Kai stopped eating and put down his fork.

"Kagami...have you ever been outside the town?"

"...Back when I was little and Mom was alive."

"No I mean after that."

"No I haven't. Kai, I have a farm to run. I can't just go on vacation!"

_Not to mention the Harvest Sprites won't let me and they watch my every move..._She silently thought to herself.

"Sure you can! Ask your friends to help you out sometime. I'm sure Celia or Nami wouldn't mind watching the farm for you for one measly day. Kags, I promise you before the summer's over I'm taking you to Mineral Town." Kai said firmly.

Kagami just sighed and hung her head in defeat. There was no stopping Kai once he got his mind set on something and his mind was clearly made up. One way or another he was gonna drag her off her farm. She was happy he was willing to spend time with her but not so happy to leave her farm. It's not that she didn't trust her friends to run it, it's just that she'd lose a whole day spending time with the animals and looking for materials. That was something she couldn't afford if she was gonna find the Harvest Goddess and marry Kai by the end of the summer.

_It looks like I'll just have to double my efforts which means a LOT more shaved ice..._

* * *

Kai left not to long after they had finished eating and he limped over to Dr. Hardy who gave him a report in full–as well as a good scolding. Kai had expected all of this but what he didn't expect were quick words of wisdom.

"Kai...standing up for what you believe in is a great thing...but sometimes holding back is something greater. Sometimes it gets the job done quicker, and way cleaner as well."

Kai stared at the ground before giving him an answer.

"...You've got a point there. I did try my best today to do what you said but...it didn't work out so well. On top of all that I made her cry and I-I felt...I still feel like the worst person..."

Kai paused as a few tears escaped his eyelids. He clutched the side of the infirmary bed and tried to will himself to stop to no avail. Hardy gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Well as long as you understand. Now run along and be careful of what you tell Ruby."

Kai nodded and wiped his face. He left quickly and started to wander around the Valley being careful to avoid the Inn. He didn't know what to say to Ruby yet (and he didn't want anyone to see him crying) so he found himself wandering to the beach.

_I guess it's force of habit...I hope Kagami doesn't see me._

Kai wandered over to his stand and started putting his stuff away from before. At the thought of Kagami he paused and decided to make her a thank-you/ forgive me for making you cry present. He brought out the largest bowl he could find and started making a large shaved ice.

_There! That should do it._

He started to head back towards her house but he noticed how bloody the sand was.

_Geez...I really did a number or Rock._

Then Kai suddenly remembered something Kagami had told him last summer.

_Hey there Kags! Uh...Kagami?_

_Oh! Sorry. I kinda spaced out there._

_Ahh. I see. Someone's in love?_

_...Well I wouldn't quite say love but I do have a crush on a certain someone._

_Uh huh. Are you gonna tell him?_

_...Well I tried but it didn't turn out so well. He teases me and he doesn't really seem to notice me. He just likes to talk to me and uses me to make him lunch. Today he teased me about giving me a kiss. I guess I was stupid to think he was actually gonna do it. He did it to Lumina too...I feel terrible Kai. I know I sound whiny but I don't know how much more of this I can take..._

_Oh Kagami...I'm sorry. Here don't worry about paying me for lunch alright. It's on the house. I'm sure things will start brightening up for you._

_Thanks Kai. You're such a gentleman. You have a way with women...but it's a good way. I like it. _

_Oh...um...thank you._

Kai stopped dead in his tracks and stared up into the sky. The sun was going down and you could just see the first few stars come out.

_Was that when...it all started? No I don't think so. But maybe...maybe that was the true reason I got mad today. I guess a part of me remembered how hurt she looked that day._

* * *

Kagami walked inside her house and slid down against the wall. She was blue in the face from working all day and despite Kai's lunch she still needed his stand to keep going.

_Great...I have more materials to collect...I can't give in now._

Just then a loud knock was heard on the door. She groaned loudly and slowly pushed herself back up against the door. When she opened it, there was nothing there but a big blue bowl of shaved ice. She grinned from ear to ear and looked around for her "mystery" Santa but she couldn't find a trace of him. When she walked out a little further she could have sworn she saw a sliver of purple go down the path from her farm making her smile. She picked up the bowl and started eating right away.

_Silly Kai...I love you._

* * *

When Kai got back to the Inn Ruby was there waiting for him. She looked quite upset but she still wanted his side of the story. Kai told her the truth, but he was careful to leave a few things out as to not worry her even more.

"...So that's what happened Ruby. I'm sorry about what I did to Rock. Really."

"...I understand. I'm gonna have to have a stern talking to him. Well after Nami gets through with him anyway."

Kai gulped.

"Um...am I next?"

"Not as far as I could tell. She was yelling something about Kagami the last time I heard her." Ruby said worriedly.

"Well then...I guess I'd better go lay down. Hardy said to take it easy even though there's really nothing wrong with me."

"Alright then. I'll go try and save Rock."

"Good luck Ruby."

Kai turned away from her to go up the stairs.

"Kai, wait!"

"Yes Ruby?"

She looked down sadly before continuing.

"...I'm sorry Kai."

Kai stared at her in disbelief for a moment before answering:

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You've been a wonderful mother and I'm sorry he hasn't been listening."

With that he walked up the stairs and fell asleep in his room leaving Ruby stunned at his statement.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story and chapter four should be out really really soon since I've had it written since forever ago. I just wanted to make a quick apology about the fight scene. I'm pretty bad at those but hopefully I'll get better. Honestly, I didn't want it to be the best fight to begin with. After all, with Rock being Kai's opponent and with Kai's anger management problems and family history (he has five brothers for those of you who didn't know) he was gonna lose. Period. Sorry Rock fans. I also didn't want the fight scene to be just punches or just kicks because to me that's boring. Now I probably didn't have to make them both "go ninja" for thirty seconds for it to be more interesting but it's what I thought of at the time. I think I have a good enough excuse though growing up on Naruto and DBZ. Hopefully I can draw more inspiration from those to make a decent fight scenes for Digimon. Thanks for always reading and reviewing. Don't stop. Ever. :)


End file.
